


Not the Only Kind of Magic

by Terene



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terene/pseuds/Terene
Summary: Kravitz smirked. “Wizardry isn’t the only kind of magic, babe. What good are these long musician’s fingers if I can’t play you like an instrument?”“Yeah, you’re a real virtuoso.”“So do you concede my point?”Point? Oh, that’s right, there had been a point Kravitz had been trying to prove, hadn’t there been? Taako’s brain was mush. “Listen, my man, at this point, I have no idea what your point even was. I’m lucky I remember my own name right now.”





	Not the Only Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write smut, and although I did accomplish that goal, I am, apparently, incapable of writing smut that is not accompanied by copious amounts of fluff. So, bonus, I guess? Hope you enjoy! ♥

Magic.

That was all Taako could think to call the way it felt when Kravitz moved in him, when they were joined in these intimate moments, sacred even when they were positively filthy. It wasn’t just that the sex was good (which it was, always—even just a quickie was great, and when they took the time for more, it was fucking fantastic). It was that they fit together, not only physically, but also in ways that counted far more.

Taako dug his heels into the small of Kravitz’s back, coaxing him to move deeper, harder. Kravitz shifted slightly, repositioning his weight on his forearms so he could get better leverage and bending Taako further in half. He fucked into Taako with fresh fervor, and Taako threw his head back, mouth agape and panting.

Taako reached between them to jerk himself, rather artlessly, but he was so close already that it wouldn’t take much. With his other hand, he threaded his fingers through the thick twists of Kravitz’s hair and tugged. Kravitz liked that, and Taako knew it. It earned him a hitched breath and a break in the rhythm, and then Kravitz uttered a low, throaty sound like a growl, and thrust again, hard. He hit the bullseye, slamming into Taako’s prostate, and that was all it took for Taako to reach his peak and stripe their bellies with his cum.

Kravitz’s movement stuttered at the feeling of Taako clenching around him, and then, growing desperate and wild, he pounded into Taako with a tempo that swiftly accelerated from a steady moderato to a frenzied presto. And then he too was coming, pressing himself impossibly deep as he shot his load inside, groaning with the force of it.

They stayed liked that for several moments, unable to do anything but fill their lungs with air like men saved from drowning. Then Kravitz rolled off, and he collapsed beside Taako in a breathless, boneless heap.

Magic, definitely.

After a couple minutes, when the sweat had begun to cool on their skin and they could breathe normally again, they turned to face each other. It was always like this, some magnetic force drawing them in toward each other, and they were powerless against it.

Taako was content to simply study his boyfriend’s features, familiar to the point of memorization though they were to him already, and he felt no need for words in the moment. Kravitz mirrored him, gazing at Taako with such adoration in his eyes that Taako was torn between wanting to go another round and wanting to burrow into him and never emerge. Kravitz stroked his hand across Taako’s cheek with an incredible gentleness that somehow still lit Taako on fire, even spent as he was.

Kravitz’s tenderness, more so than his passion, still overwhelmed Taako at times, but Taako was getting better at allowing himself to receive it.

Soon Kravitz broke the silence, his quiet voice replete with something like reverence. “Taako,” he said, and he smiled, like the mere act of forming the name with his lips brought him joy. “My Taako.”

“I’m yours, huh?” Taako teased, because even if he _was_ getting better at letting those soft and sentimental moments happen between them, he still had his limits. “Awful big claim there, thug. What makes you so sure?”

“I can prove it,” Kravitz said, smug and sly, a sudden gleam of mischief in his eyes banishing the blissed-out glaze of before. “Watch me.”

Before Taako could register what was happening, Kravitz had laid him out on his back again and was poised above him. A deep kiss prevented Taako from making any further remarks, rendered him unable to parse the abrupt assault of simultaneous sensations, and they engulfed him.

Kravitz slipped one hand around Taako’s cock and tugged, gliding clever fingers smoothly over velvet skin. Exertion had warmed him, and his hand felt perfect encompassing Taako; he’d slicked his fingers again, somehow, although the method and timing had escaped Taako’s notice.

With his other hand, Kravitz nudged Taako’s legs apart, and Taako instinctively complied, bending one knee for better access. As soon as he did, Kravitz buried two fingers inside with no preamble. Taako was still open from before, wet and hot with Kravitz’s cum, and the obscene sound of Kravitz breaching him might have embarrassed Taako had he not been, absurdly, too far gone already to care. Kravitz crooked his fingers, pressing with unfailing accuracy, and Taako bucked.

“Mm,” Kravitz hummed into Taako’s open mouth, a note of satisfaction, pleased by Taako’s responsiveness. Implausibly, Taako was once again fully hard, and his cock pulsed within Kravitz’s grasp. With expert, practiced motion, Kravitz stroked him, all the while fucking him with fingers that unerringly found their target with every press inside.

It had to be some damn kind of unfair magic that made Kravitz this good, this coordinated, that he could take Taako apart in mere seconds.

Kravitz broke the kiss and moved his mouth downward, taking no time to kiss a meandering trail down Taako’s neck and chest but instead proceeding straight to his goal. He sucked a nipple between his lips, holding it captive with just the barest hint of teeth, and he flicked his tongue against the dusky pink bud, which immediately stiffened at the touch.

His mouth now unoccupied, Taako cried out. He was not usually the vocal one—sharing close quarters with six other people for a century tends to make you learn the value of quiet—but once that first sound escaped his throat, he couldn’t stop the stream of gasps and shouts that followed.

Kravitz continued his ministrations, unrelenting—a deft twist of the wrist, a thumb firmly circling Taako’s head—and Taako was putty in his hands. He was so close already, in such a staggeringly short time. Not even a minute could have passed, the seconds marked by a mere few dozen strokes of Kravitz’s skillful hands.

One more sublime caress of palm and fingers on Taako’s cock, one more masterful press of fingers inside him, and Taako was tumbling over the edge. The force of it blacked out his vision, replacing his surroundings with a whirling star-scape, and he gave a final, strangled shout. Kravitz worked him through it, wringing him dry as Taako spilled across his hand, the fingers of his other hand buried deep inside but stilled.

When it was over, Kravitz pulled away, stretching out next to Taako on the bed and leaning on one elbow while Taako came back to himself. Taako’s chest heaved, but after a few minutes—much longer than it had taken him to come, in fact—his faculties returned to him, and he turned dazed eyes toward the man beside him.

“Hachi machi,” said Taako.

Kravitz looked inordinately pleased with himself, and Taako might have been annoyed had he not been riding high on endorphins. “Any questions?” Kravitz asked, reveling in his victory.

“Yeah, Bones, yeah, I’ve got a question. How the fuck did you just make me come in thirty seconds when I just came like five minutes ago?”

Kravitz smirked. “Wizardry isn’t the only kind of magic, babe. What good are these long musician’s fingers if I can’t play you like an instrument?”

“Yeah, you’re a real virtuoso.”

“So do you concede my point?”

Point? Oh, that’s right, there had been a point Kravitz had been trying to prove, hadn’t there been? Taako’s brain was mush. “Listen, my man, at this point, I have no idea what your point even was. I’m lucky I remember my own name right now.”

“That you’re mine.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Taako. “Yeah, for sure. Yours, like, definitely, for sure. Don’t think I’d have much of a case to the contrary right now.”

“Good,” said Kravitz, his smile losing the smug edge and softening to something fond. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to Taako’s kiss-swollen lips, with none of the fire of before but all of the love and more.

“Look, I should probably clarify,” Kravitz said when they broke apart a languid minute later. His mahogany eyes had taken on a serious look, and he held Taako’s gaze. “I don’t want to possess you, Taako. You’re your own person, and I’d never want you to be anything else. I just want us to, you know, belong.”

How could this beautiful idiot go from being so sensual and dominant one minute to considerate and sensitive the next? Taako had no idea, but he knew he’d won the boyfriend lottery. “We do, babe. Together,” he said, with none of his usual teasing or deflection. Kravitz deserved that sometimes.

“Together, and to each other,” Kravitz said, a blissful grin blooming on his face, and he pulled Taako into a close embrace. “I’m yours too, you know. Even if you weren’t mine, I would be yours. I couldn’t be anyone else’s at this point. I love you, Taako. I can’t imagine ever not loving you.”

Taako was glad his face was pressed into Kravitz’s neck, because he was sure he turned pink at that from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Stupid. He shouldn’t still react that way, after all the time they’d been together. It wasn’t exactly rare for his dumb sap of a boyfriend to wax romantic. “I mean, same here, pretty much,” he said, voice muffled by Kravitz’s skin. “And it’s a damn good thing, too, because you and my sister are gonna be coworkers for, like, eternity, basically? So that would kinda take breaking up to a whole new level of messy.”

Kravitz laughed. “You know, I worried about that a lot at first. Not that I had any thoughts about breaking up or anything, but if we didn’t work out for some reason, I didn’t want you to worry it would put Lup’s position in jeopardy.”

“I know you did, babe. You only reassured me approximately five hundred times in the first year or so. And for some weird reason, I believed your anxious ass the first time. I don’t know what it says about me that I’d trust Death after just a few months when I don’t trust most people after years, but here we are.”

“I think it says you’re a good judge of character.”

“You’re awfully cocky today,” chuckled Taako. “I don’t know about that, though; I don’t exactly have the best track record with judging character, but I’m pretty sure I was right about you.”

“I _know_ I was right about _you._ And it didn’t take a magical jellyfish telling me this incredible story to convince me.”

“What was it you said a minute ago about wizardry?” asked Taako. “That it’s not the only kind of magic, right?”

“Something like that.”

“‘Cause I think this, what we’ve got here . . .” Taako’s voice turned husky with emotion all of a sudden, and he had to pause to rein it back in.

“Yeah?” Kravitz prompted, hushed and reverent.

“Magic as hell,” said Taako.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore comments, so I'd be delighted to hear what you thought! Also, you can find me on tumblr as terene.


End file.
